Avatar: The Lost Chapters
by aaronpaulboudreau
Summary: Aang/Zuko (Mature). Continues off from the last episode of the original series. Follows mainly the relationship between the Avatar and the new Firelord, and new main events surrounding them. Both are assumed to be 18 in this story.


Avatar: The Last Airbender

Lost Chapter 1

Aang stood on the cliff overlooking the fire nation capital.

"I can't believe it's finally over"

He looked up beside him at the tall pale boy who strode up from behind. Zuko had changed and cleaned up from the final battle, and looked considerably better, Aang noted to himself.

"My nation is in ruins in front of you, and all you can do is study my face?" Zuko asked with a slight frown, breaking the young avatars trance.

"Sorry Zuko! It's nice to see you had a chance to clean up, I don't know how with all the excitement after the final battle." Aangs eyes closed with contentment

"The fighting was exciting enough for me, besides, it's hard to celebrate the triumph over your own evil family."

"Zuko.. I'm sorry, you've just changed so much it's hard to think of you as related to them anymore. You don't have to ever worry about being associated with them again."

"They're not all evil though.. they're not themselves. The power has corrupted them and I'm not sure they'll ever be able to get themselves back."

"Now might not be the best time to think about it Zuko. Just relax, it's time to be happy. You deserve it. We'll have plenty of time to talk about everything later."

"Thanks Aang." Zuko turned back towards the view, sighing and sitting on the ledge in front of him. His company joined him.

"My coronation is tomorrow… will you join me?" the prince asked expectantly.

"Of course I will! You're not getting rid of me yet, we have a world to rebuild… _together_"

"I can't wait! Will my people skills and your ability to take things seriously, we'll rebuilt the world to its former glory!" Zuko said, jumping up, fist clenched in determination.

Aang fell back in laughter.

"Yeah right, with that thinking we may as well let Momo rebuild things."

Momo looked up from the rock he was cracking with a chirp and a head-tilt.

Zuko sighed as he heard a knock at the door, right as he was ready for bed. He walked slowly to the door, enjoying every final moment of solitude he could. Aang's face at the door was a relief.

"Aang, can you find everything alright?" He questioned the boys motives this late at night

"Yeah.. thanks. This place is just so huge." Loneliness. Zuko must be more of a people person than he thought, even if it was at picking out fault.

"Umm… lookatyourbedITSHUGEhowdoyousleepherealoneeverynightandtheroomissobigand-"

"AANG!"

Aang stopped, deer in headlights.

"Spit it out!"

"Well, my room is too big to be alone in, so I went to see Katara but she's already sharing a huge bed with Sokka and Toph!" Aang looked at the ground the entire time he spoke.

Zuko felt a pang of jealousy at being chosen second to Katara. He decided that this was not the best time to voice his concerns.

"Well I guess my bed is big enough for both of us. Hop in and we can get ready together tomorrow. I can't be up all night talking though, I need a good sleep."

"Deal!" exclaimed Aang as he shot into the air, flying past Zuko and air bending the covers into the air so he could slide under. Zuko looked at the silhouette of the Avatar, with is bald, tattooed head poking out of the top of the covers, in his bed and took a mental picture. Even after their time in camp together, they'd only shared a few fleeting romantic moments. This would be the first prolonged experience for the both of them. Zuko couldn't tell wether he was excited or nervous.

"Well, are you coming Mr. I _need_ a good sleep?" Aang said, doing his best Zuko impression.

Zuko's only reply was an unimpressed glare.

He pulled the life from the fire in the candles, striding towards the bed and taking his place next to Aang.

"Goodnight!" Aand said, rolling over in the opposite direction.

"Goodnight." Zuko replied, almost in a whisper. He felt himself slipping into sleep almost immediately, worn out from the longest, most emotional day of his life. He didn't anticipate any contenders anytime soon. He was quickly snapped back to the surface by a voice.

"Zuuko" Aang whispered.

He stayed silent, too tired to deal with the remedial conversation Aang felt was completely necessary at this exact moment.

Aang nudged him a few more times, whispered his name and then fell silent for a few more minutes. To his surprises, he felt a pair of slightly smaller arms snake between his own, wrapping themselves around his core. Aang pressed himself against Zuko, resting his head on the curve of Zukos neck and shoulder. Zuko tensed up slightly, but quickly relaxed. He figured they were both more comfortable this way, and let it be. He felt Aang sigh against his body, letting their breathing align naturally.

They both fell into the most comfortable sleep they've had in an eternity.

Zuko awoke to the sunlight across his eyes, and the boy between his arms stretching and yawning. They had switched positions in their sleep, Zuko decided. It felt more natural for Zuko to be the big spoon. His heart sunk when he realized his morning.. problem.. was pressing right into Aang's back. He quickly shoved his hand down and readjusted so it was pressed between his legs. Suddenly he felt a pressure on his groin as Aang pushed back with his rear, and Zuko's pressure sprung out from between his legs, landing right between Aangs. Aang took a sudden breath, moaning slightly. The combination of the sound and the feeling almost sent Zuko over the edge. He blushed from his forehead to his adams apple, and did the first thing that came to mind. He bit down on Aangs neck. Aang started moaning more and more now, fully awake and aware he was gyrating on Zukos hips. Zukos breathing got heavier and heavier, until the final moment when he let out a grunt. The orgasm was extreme, a combination of built up lust and morning vigor. He rode it through, letting his body shudder against the other. He laid pressed against the boy in bliss, almost slipping back into perfect sleep. He suddenly realized Aang hadn't came, and his eyes shot open.

"Aang! I'm so sorry! Let me help you!" he said, reaching down and grabbing ahold of Aang.

"No! No! Zuko! It's okay.. I already did.." Aang said, looking away.

"What? When?!" Zuko questioned

"When you first touched me.. with your.." Aang couldn't control the blush

Zuko's eyes were stuck open with shock. They were both sitting up on the bed at this point, facing each other, legs crossed. The only clothes on were their underwear.

"I'm sorry Aang.. I didn't mean for anything like this to happen.."

"It's okay Zuko!" Aang said, smiling, taking Zuko's hand in his own. "Sometimes friends just help each other out when they're feeling lonely!" Aang smiled proudly, as if what he said made complete sense.

Zuko was floored. He just had semi-sex with the man of his dreams.. and he was telling him that it was nothing more than a brotherly jerk of session.

"Ugh.." Zuko was suddenly filled with disgusted. "I think I need some time… to recuperate.. alone.." he didn't bother being polite at this point.

"Yeah, good idea! I'll go check on Katara." Aang said, excusing himself, grabbing his clothes on the way out.

Zuko couldn't be happier to see the door shut after Aang's last comment.


End file.
